The present invention relates to an improved clamp assembly and, more specifically, to an improved clamp assembly for holding a solenoid pack to a modulator housing for tractor trailer brake systems. However, it will be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
A need exists for a new clamping assembly, particularly one that resolves problems associated with securing a solenoid valve assembly to a modulator housing as used in an air brake system for heavy vehicles. The modulator housing is usually a cast and machined component, for example a die cast aluminum part. Openings are provided in the housing to receive a solenoid pack used to effect antilock braking features for the brake system. The solenoid pack typically includes first and second solenoid valve assemblies that are encased in a plastic over-molded material. Unfortunately, space constraints, manufacturing concerns, and magnetic property considerations led to development of a solenoid pack that had no attachment mechanism. However, an effective, robust, and reliable attachment of the solenoid pack to the modulator housing is required. Moreover, the clamping arrangement must not damage the solenoid pack which thereby limits known clamping structures that would adversely impact on the plastic construction of the solenoid pack.
The present invention provides a clamp assembly that robustly clamps a solenoid pack to a modulator housing without damaging same and without using fasteners.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a preferred clamp assembly for use in an anti-lock brake system is provided. The clamp assembly cooperates with a modulator housing, a valve assembly, and specifically employs a spring clamp for holding the valve assembly in an operative position on the modulator housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the assembly includes a raised boss and a raised tab on the modulator housing. The clamp assembly further comprises a first leg that engages the raised tab of the modulation housing. A second leg is disposed generally perpendicular to the first leg and a third leg includes an opening that engages the raised boss of the modulator housing. The third leg is dimensioned to be in parallel, tensioned relation relative to the first leg upon engagement with the modulator housing.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of holding a valve assembly to a modulator housing by means of a clamp is provided. The clamp includes a first leg defining openings thereon, a second leg extending therefrom and interconnecting the first leg with a third leg having engagement means defined thereon. The second leg is disposed substantially perpendicular to the first and third legs. The method comprises the step of positioning the valve assembly on the modulator housing wherein clamp openings are aligned with raised bosses of the modulator housing. A force is applied to the clamp to secure the valve assembly to the modulator housing and cause the engagement means of the clamp to fasten onto a raised tab of the modulator housing. The clamp elastically deforms and maintains a force against the valve assembly onto the modulator housing.
One advantage of the present invention resides in a simple design to clamp a solenoid pack to a modulator housing.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the ability to securely hold a solenoid pack to a modulator housing.
Still further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.